This invention relates to an HVAC motor for an automotive HVAC system and more particularly to an HVAC motor having a brush card assembly with an integrated cover support structure for supporting a cover which covers a portion of the motor to reduce motor noise.
A typical HVAC motor assembly is supported in a scroll which has an air inlet and an air discharge such that a portion of air flow moved by a blower wheel driven by the motor is diverted to a tube or channel to cool the motor. FIG. 1 shows, in an unassembled condition, a conventional HVAC motor assembly 10 for use in driving a blower wheel to force air to flow through an automotive HVAC system. The assembly 10 includes a motor 12 having a generally cylindrical portion 14. A one-piece cover, generally indicated at 16, is preferably molded from plastic. The cover 16 has a generally cylindrical section 18 having an opening at one end 20 thereof and a closed end 22 opposite end 20. The opening is sized to receive the motor 12 such that the motor 12 can be disposed in the cylindrical section 18 of the cover 16. A vibration damping member in the form of a rubber band 24 is provided between the cylindrical portion 14 of the motor 12 and the inner surface of the cylindrical section 18 of the cover 16. The vibration damping member 24 contacts the inner surface of the cylindrical section 18 and the periphery of the cylindrical portion 14 of the motor 12 to dampen vibration of the motor 12.
Although the motor assembly 10 is effective in operation, the cost of the assembly can be reduced by reducing the number of components. Furthermore, at times it may be difficult to stretch the rubber band 24 to place it over the cylindrical portion 14 of the motor 12. There is also a possibility of rejected parts from the rubber band 24 rolling up under the cover 16 during processing.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved HVAC motor assembly which has fewer components than the conventional motor assembly, yet is effective in reducing vibration and thus the overall noise.
An object of the present invention is to fulfill the need referred to above. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, this objective is obtained by providing a motor which is configured to have at least a portion thereof received in an interior of a cover to reduce noise of the motor. The interior is defined by an inner peripheral surface of the cover. The motor includes a generally cylindrical housing having a closed end and an opened end disposed opposite the closed end. A brush card assembly is provided and includes a brush card and a cover support structure coupled with the brush card. The brush card and cover support structure close the opened end of the housing. The cover support structure has a plurality of resilient members extending from the opened end towards the closed end of the housing, with each resilient member being generally adjacent to an outer surface of the housing and being biased away from the outer surface of the housing. The resilient members are constructed and arranged such that when at least a portion of the motor is placed in the interior of a cover, the resilient members engage the inner peripheral surface of the cover to dampen vibration of the motor.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of assembling an HVAC motor assembly provides a motor having a generally cylindrical housing having a closed end and an opened end disposed opposite the closed end. The motor includes a brush card assembly comprising a brush card and a cover support structure coupled with the brush card, the brush card and cover support structure close the opened end of the housing. The cover support structure has a plurality of resilient members extending from the opened end towards the closed end of the housing, with each resilient member being generally adjacent to an outer surface of the housing and being biased away from the outer surface of the housing. A cover is provided including a generally cylindrical section having an opening at one end thereof and a closed end opposite the one end. An inner peripheral surface defines an interior between the ends. At least a portion of the motor is placed in the interior so that a substantial portion of the housing is covered by the cover to reduce noise of the motor, with the resilient members being engaged with the inner peripheral surface of the cover to dampen vibration of the motor.
Other objects, features and characteristics of the present invention, as well as the methods of operation and the functions of the related elements of the structure, the combination of parts and economics of manufacture will become more apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description and appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings, all of which form a part of this specification.